


Stage Adrenaline

by feraxm



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a sweet little fic, pure fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraxm/pseuds/feraxm
Summary: Pearl and Marina celebrate a successful concert in their own quirky ways. Pure fluff and definitely gay.





	Stage Adrenaline

Pearl felt like she was on cloud nine; like she could fly. She was light on her feet, still reeling from that live performance in front of their biggest crowd yet. Cheeks still red from stage adrenaline and chest still heaving from preforming. The idol briefly turned to her partner, Marina, who appeared to be in a similar state, before setting her eyes back on their path towards a quiet room they could wind down in.

The two girls had just stepped off the stage moments ago. If they listened closely, the crowds cheers were still going, begging for just one more encore. Pearl wanted to snort at the sound as they continued walking. Of course, the two girls were too exhausted and had sent them off with a proper farewell; by posing and smiling. That always made the fans go wild. Their short steps echoed loudly through the dimly lit hallway as the two took their time in returning to their dressing room. Legs feeling like jelly, the shorter idol stretched her arms high above her head and let out a small and rather high pitched cheer before doing a quick spin on her heels. Her blood was still pumping and heart still racing; Pearl would never get over the high of performing. A pointed ear twitched as she heard her partner giggle softly at her. Such a sweet sound Pearl was so familiar with. Light golden orbs landed on her partner. Though the pink inkling wasn’t taking much of a note, the taller one was appearing to make an effort to calm herself down, placing a hand over her chest as if counting her rapid heartbeats.

“That was insane, right?” Pearl bounced in front of the octoling, arms still raised high. The hyper girl simply couldn’t contain her excitement. “I cannot believe we did THREE encores! Like, you would think they would get tired from hearing our songs over and over but noooo! Isn’t that amazing! The songs WE wrote! They loved us Marina!” Without giving it a proper thought, she took the octoling’s hands, causing the other to let out a quick yelp as she was pulled down to Pearl’s level. The shock wore off quickly as she just giggled again and offered a toothy grin. “What did you expect, Pearlie? We rocked out there!”

The shorter inkling felt her hands lightly squeezed by the other as she became momentarily lost in that sweet smile Marina sported so well. Suddenly aware she could have been caught staring at the other girl’s lips, Pearl turned light golden orbs up to meet light green and pink. She returned the soft squeeze and wide grin. The heart pumping thrill was still rushing wildly through her veins. She felt like she could do anything. Her slightly trembling voice rung out in the empty hall. “Heck yeah we did! And it can only get better and bigger! Larger stages and even more crazy fans!” The octoling yelped cutely once again as she was abruptly brought closer to the shorter girl before she started to spin. Marina began to giggle again, caught in the thoughts of how adorable Pearl could be when she wanted to be. The smaller inkling herself was lost in her high. “Just you and me, Marina! We can do anything!”

Their spinning continued for a short time before both girls became swiftly tired, still holding hands, still very close as Marina was still slightly hunched over for her precious Pearlie. Their breaths mingling as one would cause the other to giggle with just how giddy they felt. If Pearl had been looking at the situation as a spectator, she would have called it cheesy and disgusting. But, in the moment, she felt absolutely phenomenal. Grins were starting to hurt their cheeks but neither seemed to care, as the cheers from the distant crowd seemed to grow mute and as the already dim hallway grew even more dark. Their world softly appeared as the one around them seemed to have vanished without a whisper.

Marina was the first to notice their close proximity as her cheeks grew warmer and her grin slowly faded. The adrenaline from singing was replaced with something completely new but still similar. Her lips slowly parted as her breathing increased in nervousness, her chest rising noticeably quicker than before. A far paler nose playfully brushed against her own and her mind suddenly felt fuzzy. Could she dare to anticipate? To dream of what could happen next? The octoling felt a large lump in her throat. The sound of her swallowing loudly only increased her flustered state.

The pink idol’s focus couldn’t be directed anywhere else even if someone was to shout as loud as they could in her ear. All she could see was the beautiful and amazing girl in front of her. The soft and caring eyes of her partner drove her into action.

“P-..P-Pearl-....!”

When Marina’s sweet voice rung out, the one she used to sing so beautifully, Pearl closed the distance without a second thought. Staring at those full lips, practically daring for her to take a taste, had driven Pearl to cross a line she never dreamed of crossing. Eyes fluttered shut as sweet ecstasy took over her body. Her mind was still high above her head, in the stars. Though now instead of a crazed crowd, all of her mind was consumed by Marina. Her own thin lips softly caressed the octoling’s as her hands shakily cupped her soft cheeks. A low and quiet moan escaping Marina’s throat had Pearl’s knees suddenly buckle.

Unfortunately, this involuntary action separated their lips.

Heavy panting emitted from the two girls as Pearl had to force her eyes back open to face her partner’s in a heavy silence. The world came violently rushing back to them as their delightful haze was ripped away from them, like a bandaid being suddenly pulled off the skin. The light around the two idols grew bright as the crowds cheers rung through their ears once more. Reality set in and Pearl was suddenly terrified. Realizing she had not moved her hands away from Marina’s face, the pink squid quickly shot her arms down as her hands curled into tight fists. The octoling seemed to have a similar experience as she realized that she was still hunched over and far too close to Pearl’s tempting lips. She shot up straight, stiff and practically shaking.

What now?

Pearl’s mind raced for an excuse. Something not lame or sounding like complete bullshit! How could she talk herself out of this? She just kissed her best friend!

Trying to silence her screaming thoughts, the smaller idol turned on a heel, away from the octoling. Pearl coughed awkwardly and let out a forced laugh. Arms were defensively crossed as she forced a smile to her tingling lips. “Carp! I really let that stage adrenaline get to me, didn’t I? Ahahah! Uh...” A short pause and loud gulp later, she continued softly. “Sorry ‘bout that.” And with that, she started walking to their original destination. She dared not look back at Marina for she was absolutely terrified of what she might see. Horror and disgust with a mix of confusion was her best guess. Shaking the thoughts away, Pearl quickened her pace a tad.

Marina, on the other hand, lingered behind and stared as her friend walked. Trembling hands were gently placed on glossed lips which held a pleasant taste of coconut which hadn’t been there before. Ghosting fingers over her lips to her flushed cheek, the octoling was now able to feel just how fast her heart was beating. No amount of controlled breathing would make it stop any time soon. She started after the shorter girl and quickly caught up to her though didn’t dare to meet eyes again. Her feelings were far to overwhelming to face in the moment.

But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t act upon them later.

Oh yes, this was definitely not the end, Marina decided swiftly. This would not end with a flustered excuse and they would not try to go back to the way things were before. It was Pearl who started this but she would certainly not be the one to finish it.

Biting back a small smile, Marina suppressed the urge to hold the inkling’s hand as their steps echoed loudly in the hallway once more.


End file.
